Changement de Position
by Capricette
Summary: Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis détestent Drago Malefoy. Et ceci et bien réciproque. Vraiment? Une bataille et tout change. HP/DM et autres couples. OS


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous présente une petite One-Shot que j'ai écris quand l'inspiration m'est venue et aussi pour me faire pardonné pour la trop longue attente pour la suite de mes fanfics en cours (suis-je réellement pardonnable ?). Je vous rassure, je les est continuées, mais j'attend de les avoir fini sur papier avant de les taper sur l'ordinateur et de les publiées. La suite ne se fera plus attendre alors et cela vous évitera de relire dix fois les premiers chapitres. Je les finirais un jour, j'en ai bien l'intention !

Sur ce, petit disclaimer, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de J.K. Rowling pour permettre de mettre sur papier mon imagination et je ne reçois aucun apport financier pour ce que j'écris. Seule compensation, vos commentaires !

Petit avertissement aussi, ceci est un HP/DM, c'est-à-dire que cette histoire met en couple Harry et Drago, couple homosexuel. Homophobes, passez votre chemin. Il y aura bien sûr d'autres couples, mais je vous laisse découvrir !

Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me pardonnez la non publication de mes autres fics en cours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh, mais qui voilà ! La Balafré, la Sang-de-Bourbe et la Belette !

Oh mais qui voilà ! Le gosse de riche, fils à papa, accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps, vu qu'il ne peut pas se défendre tout seul !

Les six jeunes gens se défièrent du regard. Chaque élève ou tout autre personne se trouvant non loin de l'affrontement, en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, pouvait sentir la tension émaner de ce groupe d'étudiant.

En ce dernier samedi d'avril, Dumbledore avait permis une sortie dans la ville voisine au plus grand bonheur de tous les élèves. Chacun, à cause de la guerre, des cours, et des examens qui approchaient à grands pas, avait bien besoin de se changer les idées.

En effet, Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus présent. Les attaques, de plus en plus mortelles, n'arrêtaient pas. La liste de morts s'allongeait tous les jours et beaucoup d'élèves avaient perdus des proches. Une atmosphère lourde régnait chaque matin au petit déjeuner lorsque les hiboux apportaient les exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, apportant avec eux les sombres nouvelles.

Dumbledore, pour changer les idées de ses étudiants, avait autorisé cette sortie, patrouillant bien sûr avec le corps professoral dans les rues du village, pour veiller à la sécurité des enfants. Il gardait de plus un œil sur Harry Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu et Celui-qui-vaincra-Voldemort.

Il regardait d'ailleurs avec un petit sourire au coin la joute verbale échangée entre les trois Gryffondors et les Serpentards, soupirant en les voyant s'insulter, prêt à intervenir si cela allait plus loin, même s'il en doutait. _Si seulement ils savaient…_, pensa-t-il.

Soudain un hibou entièrement noir vint le trouver. A sa patte se trouvait un bout de papier, soigneusement plié. Dumbledore lut le message et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le Ministre de la magie le demander, mais pas au Ministère, dans sa demeure personnelle, selon lui, le ministère ne serait plus sûr…

L'homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes ne se posa pas plus de question. Une invitation du ministre ne se refusait pas. Les six jeunes gens étaient en 7ème année, ils sauraient se contenir. Vérifiant que les 6 étudiants n'avaient toujours pas sorti leurs baguettes, il transplana directement devant la porte de la demeure du Ministre de la Magie, sans se douter que tous les autres professeurs avaient reçu la même invitation et avaient fait de même.

A peine eut-il mis les pieds sur les marches du perron, que plusieurs sorts fusèrent, frappant tous les professeurs et ils tombèrent tous inconscient sur le sol dur et froid.

Harry regardait le blond en face de lui avec un regard plein de haine. Ce fils de Mangemort, Mangemort lui-même évidemment, ne pensait qu'à le mettre hors de lui à longueur de journée ! Il ne pouvait même pas se balader tranquillement à Pré-Au-Lard. Il regarda ses deux amis, tous deux avaient des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Il s'apprêtait à mettre fin à leur altercation quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par des cris de panique qui retentissait dans tout le village.

Les 6 étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux et virent des dizaines de personnes cagoulées transplaner dans la rue.

- Et merde…, murmura le seul blond de la troupe, se qui surprit d'ailleurs trois Gryffondors qui le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander plus de chose, qu'un Mangemort s'approcha d'eux tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'éloignèrent et que le trio de Rouge et or se saisirent de leurs baguettes.

- Bonjour, mon fils, fit Lucius Malefoy, toujours en avançant et en retirant sa capuche, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Père, répondit courtoisement le jeune Malefoy.

- Comme tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te le proposer de vive voix, enfin de l'annoncer, serait plus juste…

- Je n'ai donc pas le droit de refuser, Père.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu refuser ?, fit-il d'un sourire narquois. Je t'emmène maintenant voir notre Maître pour qu'il te fasse des nôtres. Viens et personne ne subira quoique ce soit…

Le jeune blond lança un regard perdu au trio, toujours prêt à engager la bataille. Il rencontra le regard haineux des deux garçons du groupe mais il rencontra des yeux noisettes plein de compréhension et d'affection pour lui donner le courage de refuser s'il le souhaitait. Il lui fit un petit sourire, elle l'avait compris. Elle avait su mettre sa haine de côté pour voir qu'il ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père. Il l'avait toujours trouvé plus vive que les autres et aujourd'hui il la remerciait.

Les yeux plein de courage il fixa sur père droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il osa lui dire non. Toute l'assemblée le regarda surpris, sauf trois personnes : une jeune fille de Gryffondor qui lui souriait, un jeune homme de Serpentard qui regardait son ami avec une once de fierté et un Mangemort qui le regardait avec haine.

- Bien, tu l'aura voulu, petit salopard !, dit-il dans un rictus de haine. Que la Grande Bataille commence.

Et des sorts fusèrent de partout. Tout le monde s'était jeté dans la bataille. Tout le monde ? Non. Un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude n'avait pas bougé depuis le « non » prononcé par le blond. Son cœur s'était mis à battre anormalement, un espoir était né dans son cœur. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit du côté de la lumière finalement ? Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le sort qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, un sort d'une lueur verte.

- Attention !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà un corps s'était jeté sur lui, le projetant à terre, lui évitant ainsi une mort certaine. Il ne put distinguer que quelques mèches blondes et sursauta quand il réalisa qu'une seule personne à Poudlard portait de tels cheveux.

- Malefoy ? Alors c'est bien vrai, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es vraiment de notre côté ?

- Et oui Potter, ça fait quelques mois déjà, mais je pense que c'était l'officialisation de ma position aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Mais tu devrais t'en remettre, parce que je ne serais pas toujours là pour te plaquer à terre et t'éviter un sort mortel. D'ailleurs, il voudrait mieux se relever, car on est une cible privilégiée dans cette position, pas qu'elle me déplaise, mais bon.

Harry avait rougit sous les paroles du jeune homme et dès que celui-ci fut relever, il se dépêcha d'en faire autant pour cacher sa gêne. Il ramassa sa baguette et prit enfin part au combat.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune rouquine se battait avec ferveur. Elle avait deux Mangemorts face à elle et commençait doucement à faiblir.

- Deux contre un c'est déjà déloyal, mais deux adultes utilisant la magie noire contre une élève de 6ème année qui n'utilise que des sorts de magie blanche, je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'éclaircir plus la situation, fit un jeune homme au teint mâte et aux cheveux noirs. Un petit coup de main, jolie Gryffondor ?

- Zabini ! T'es de quel côté, toi ? Si, c'est pour me déstabiliser, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Avant que Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard de 7ème année ne puisse répliquer, un sort de couleur mauve, parsemé de fil argenté, fila droit vers la rouquine. Dès qu'il reconnu de quel sort il s'agissait, il hurla d'horreur et poussa la jeune fille, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter lui-même le sort. Il fut toucher de plein fouet et s'effondra au sol, sous le cri choqué de la jeune fille maintenant à terre.

Les deux Mangemorts se rapprochaient d'elle en ricanant et Ginny Weasley cru que tout était perdu, quand soudain, l'un des Mangemorts s'effondra inconscient sur le sol. Son collègue et la jeune fille regardèrent dans la direction d'où venait le sort et virent un Malefoy et un Potter, baguette en main. Avant que le second Mangemort puisse répliquer, un deuxième Stupéfix fusa, cette fois de la baguette du blond tandis que le brun se précipitait vers la rouquine.

- Ginny ! Tu vas bien ?

- O… Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- T'es sûr ?

- Potter ! Tu vois bien que c'est pas vraiment le cas alors lâche là avec tes questions stupides, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille, le blond continua, en jetant un regard inquiet sur le corps du Serpentard à terre :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il… Il m'a sauvé. Il s'est intercalé entre un sort et moi, répondit-elle après avoir interrogé un regard son ami, pour savoir si elle pouvait lui raconter.

- Bien. Je pense donc que tu es choqué qu'il ait fait ça. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, Blaise n'a jamais voulu devenir Mangemort et il est le seul avec moi maintenant de toute la maison Serpentard, de qui vous ne devez pas vous méfier. Maintenant que les choses sont claires on peut retourner se battre.

Il se baissa et tâta le pouls de son ami et vit qu'il battait encore. Il eut un léger sourire et se retourna pour partir à l'attaque quand une voix froide l'appela :

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? !, répondit-il froidement en se retournant violemment vers Ginny, qu'Harry essayait toujours de réconforter.

- Je… Je crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de Zabini.

- Et pourquoi ? ! Il respire ou est le problème !

- Euh… Je peux me tromper mais il a parut horrifié dès qu'il a reconnu le sort qu'on me lançait, je ne pense pas que ce soit anodin…

- Bon, si tu insiste prenons deux secondes… As-tu entendu la formule ?

- Non…

- Super…, dit-il sarcastique. La couleur ?

- Mauve avec des fils argen…

- QUOI ! ! Mauve avec des fils argentés ? !

- Oui…

- Oh Putain de Bordel de Merde !

- Malefoy !, s'écrièrent les deux Gryffondors d'une même voix.

- C'est rien de bon, je me trompe ?, questionna Harry.

- Non, effectivement Potter. Si on ne se bouge pas le cul… oh me regardez pas comme ça ! Je disais donc que si on ne se bouge pas, Blaise a beaucoup de chance d'y rester, et pas de la meilleure des façons…

- Oh par Merlin…

Le choc passé, le brun pris la parole quelques secondes après.

- Ginny, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes. Et toi aussi Malefoy. J'ai un plan, peut être pas des meilleurs, mais il peut marcher.

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ce stupide Gryffondor…, pensa le blond. Harry entraîna les deux jeunes gens dans une ruelle un peu plus à l'abri des regards.

- Ginny, tu prend Zabini et tu l'emmène à la cabane hurlante. De là, tu pourras rejoindre Poudlard et te mettre à l'abri. Malefoy, explique nous juste rapidement ce qui arrive à ton ami.

- Chaque filament argenté du sort est en faite un vers qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Tant qu'il vit, les dommages sont réparables mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de tuer ces vers, qui continueront de faire leur boulot jusqu'à leur mort. Ces vers ne meurent jamais de mort naturelle et le seul moyen c'est une potion très dure à réaliser et dont les ingrédients sont très rares.

- Bon, pour ce point on devrait se débrouiller. Ginny, vas-y, fait bien attention à toi. Il faut encore que je parle à Malefoy.

Sur ce, la rouquine retourna auprès du corps du Serpentard et disparut du champ de vision des deux jeunes hommes.

- Bien, Potter. Qu'as-tu donc de beau à me dire ?

- Tu ne vas pas aimé ça mais bon. Il faut que tu couvres mes arrières.

- Quoi?!

- Ne te rends pas plus bêtes que tu ne l'es ! Je vais devoir me rendre et me demander de m'emmener près de Voldemort. Là-bas, je le tuerai et ce sera enfin la fin de cette putain de guerre.

- Et si c'est toi qui te fait tué?

L'absence de réponse du brun inquiéta le blond. Il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre que c'était sur lui que reposait la réussite du plan - soit dit en passant plus que foireux selon le Serpentard.

- Malefoy, pendant que je me ferai prendre, je compte sur toi pour aller chercher Hermione et Ron et de tout faire pour qu'ils puissent arriver à temps, pour s'accrocher à moi, lorsque les Mangemorts transplaneront jusqu'à leur maître. Seuls eux peuvent m'aider à tuer Voldemort...

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Une prophétie dit que je dois tuer ou être tué et que je peux vaincre Voldemort car je possède un pouvoir qu'il ne possède pas et selon Dumbledore c'est l'amour et l'amitié, l'amour de ma mère m'a déjà sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, maintenant ce sera l'amitié qui devra m'aider.

- Bien, je le ferai, pour toi...

Et avant de se jeter dans la foule, baguette en l'air, à la recherche des deux amis du Survivant, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles sur brun en un chaste baiser, qui laissa un Harry Potter tout bouleversé, suivant du regard l'ange blond, se frayant un passage à coup de sorts.

- Granger !

Drago Malefoy avait rejoint la jeune fille et se battait maintenant à ses côtés contre deux Mangemorts.

- Potter a besoin de ton aide dans son plan suicidaire foireux, alors va le rejoindre, je m'occupe de ses deux là et si tu vois Weasley, prend le avec toi, sinon je le chercherais dès que je n'aurai plus ces deux idiots sur le dos !, murmura-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Malefoy, si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu t'inquiètes pour un certain brun aux yeux émeraudes, lui dit-elle en souriant, avec cette pointe de lueur dans le regard qui disait « tu ne peux rien me cacher ».

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir qui aurait pu l'avadakedavriser sur le coup, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et lança un Stupéfix à un des deux hommes, qui n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer. Le second, voulant venger son compatriote s'apprêtait à jeter un sort de pur magie noire sur la jeune fille, mais n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la première syllabe qu'il était déjà à terre, suite à un sort du blond.

Hermione lança un grand sourire au jeune homme, le pris par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en lui disant :

- Viens ! On va chercher Ron. Harry à besoin de nous.

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi elle l'emmenait avec, qu'il vit un spectacle qui le cloua d'horreur. Trois Mangemort encerclaient une petite fillette, de deux ans à peine, recroquevillée contre un mur. D'après les récit de son père, Drago n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il lâcha la main de la Gryffondor et lança trois Stupéfix, plus rapidement que l'éclair. Les trois hommes ne remarquèrent même pas ce qui leur arrivait. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la petite et s'arrêta net en la voyant trembler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Cela n'eut aucun effet sur la petite qui se recroquevilla encore un peu plus. Drago se retourna pour voir qui pourrait l'aider et ne vit qu'un sort vert se diriger droit vers la jeune fille. S'en même y réfléchir, Drago suivit son instinct et fit un rempart de son corps pour protéger la petite. Ce fut le cri de Granger qui lui fait comprendre que son geste était stupide :

- PROTEGO !!, hurla-t-elle si fort que tous les combats cessèrent un instant pour reprendre aussitôt.

Drago leva les yeux et vit qu'une sphère bleu les avait entouré la jeune fille et lui, si épaisse qu'elle semblait infranchissable. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions qu'une tornade brune était à ses côtés.

- Finite incantatem ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir la protéger de ton corps ! T'es un sorcier oui ou non !

- Calme toi Granger ! Tu fais peur à la petite !, dit-il en lançant un tendre regard à la petite qui tremblait contre lui. En plus, pourquoi tu te mets dans ses états ?! Je suis ton ennemi, non?

- Excuse moi, mais non tu n'es plus mon ennemi. Tu te bats de notre côté, tu viens de sauver la vie d'une fillette, tu as sauvé la vie d'Harry et tu éprouves des sentiments à son égard qui sont sûrement partagés, alors non tu n'es plus mon ennemi et j'ai eu peur de te perdre, parce que je sais que sans toi, il ne sera plus le même et nous perdrons sûrement la guerre. Viens, Harry a besoin de nous. J'ai vue Ron pas trop loin.

Elle avait dit cela les larmes aux yeux et se leva rapidement, tendant la main au blond pour qu'il fasse de même. Ce dernier la regardait surpris et en même temps choqué par ses paroles. Eprouver des sentiments pour le beau brun l'avait-il changé à ce point, qu'il mettait sa vie en danger sans réfléchir pour une fillette de deux ans à peine? Il lança un regard plein de doute à la jeune fille qui s'était couché en position fœtale sous la peur. Ce seul regard suffit à le convaincre que ce changement n'était en rien mauvais et sourit.

Il leva les yeux vers son ancienne ennemie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et lui dit :

- Va rejoindre Harry, il a besoin de toi. Prends Weasley avec toi, je m'occupe de mettre la petite en sécurité.

- Ah non ! Harry a peut être besoin de Ron et moi, mais il a surtout besoin de toi. D'après la prophétie, il possède un pouvoir que Tu-Sais-Qui ne possède pas et d'après Dumbledore, ce serait l'amour. Je ne suis pas dupe et je sais que l'amour que Ron et moi pouvons lui fournir ne sera jamais suffisant. Il lui faut l'Amour avec un grand A et seul toi peut lui fournir à ce que j'ai remarqué. Alors tu ne resteras sûrement pas ici ! J'ai vu Luna et Neville se battre pas trop loin, on leur confiera.

Et sur ce, elle leva le jeune homme de force qui pris la petite dans ses bras, qui s'était endormie sous le coup des émotions. Après avoir donné un coup de main pour débarrasser le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle des Mangemorts qui leur donnaient du fil à retordre, ils lui confièrent la petite avec pour seule mission de la ramener sain et sauve à Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils les virent se diriger vers le château, ils repartirent rapidement libérer Ron de ses assaillants et se précipitèrent vers le centre de la rue où se trouvait Harry Potter aux griffes de plusieurs Mangemorts. Dès qu'il les vit, il leur sourit et répondit à l'un des Mangemorts :

- Ma dernière volonté ? Que vous m'emmeniez voir votre maître pour un dernier duel et mourir de sa main.

- Bien, je t'y emmène, le Maître sera ravie.

Sur ce, les 5 Mangemorts encadrant le jeune homme le saisir et transplanèrent. Ils ne sentirent pas les trois jeunes gens qui s'agrippèrent à eux.

Loin de là, le Ministre de la Magie rentrait chez lui comme si de rien n'était. Il traversa le jardin de sa propriété et se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Une atmosphère lourde régnait sur sa demeure. Il contourna la bâtisse et vit une sphère trôner en plein milieu de son jardin. Il voulut s'avancer mais vit que près d'elle, se trouvaient deux Mangemorts, la gardant précieusement.

Le ministre sortit alors sa baguette et stupéfia le premier Mangemort. Avant que le second puisse répliquer, il fut lui aussi à terre. Le Haut Magistrat s'avança alors et vit que la sphère contenait des personnes. Il s'approcha et fut surpris de reconnaître Albus Dumbledore et le reste du corps professoral.

Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pourrait détruire cette sphère sans faire de mal aux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur. S'il ratait quoique ce soit, il se retrouverait sûrement à Azkaban pour séquestration et meurtre. Cette sphère était sûrement due à un sortilège et il eut une illumination. Pourquoi ne pas tenter? Il cria un « Finite incantatem » et contre toute attente, la sphère bleue éclata, projetant sur le sol les professeurs de Poudlard.

Dumbledore se releva prestement, remercia rapidement le ministre et transplana sans un mot à Pré-Au-Lard, s'attendant au pire. Il fut instantanément suivi par le reste du corps professoral, eux aussi redoutant la pire attaque depuis le retour au pouvoir de Voldemort, celle où de nombreux élèves périront et avaient peut-être déjà péris.

Ginny Weasley était arrivée dans la propriété de Poudlard. Elle faisait léviter Blaise Zabini devant elle. On pouvait voir deux traînées humide sur son visage. Elle se dirigeait vers le hall du château. Dès qu'elle fut dans la demeure, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes pour souffler et effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle transporta ensuite le corps directement à l'infirmerie. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la pièce qu'une voix l'appela.

- Eh ! Ginny !

- Oh Neville, Luna !, fit-elle en se retournant ? Qui est cette petite ?

- C'est Malefoy et Hermione qui me l'ont confié. Tu savais que Malefoy était avec nous ?

- Oui, il m'a d'ailleurs sauvé de deux Mangemorts avec Harry.

- Oh ! Et Zabini ? Tu lui a jeté un sort ?

A ces mots, les larmes de Ginny se remirent à couler. Les deux jeunes gens s'inquiétèrent tout de suite et Luna serra fort la rouquine dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra. Il est fort.

- Comment... tu...

- Ca se voit dans ton regard qu'il est important pour toi et qu'il a dut se passer quelque chose entre vous. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien...

- Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a évité de prendre le sort et il se l'ai pris à la place. Si Harry et Malefoy ne reviennent pas, je pense qu'il est perdu...

- Courage, Ginny. J'ai confiance en Harry et si Harry a accordé sa confiance à Malefoy, alors j'ai confiance en Malefoy aussi. On ferai bien d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Ginny fit un léger sourire au garçon en face d'elle qui tenait toujours la fillette dans ses bras. Tous les trois se mirent alors en chemin et dès que Madame Pomfresh les vit, elle s'inquiéta tout de suite. Tandis que Neville et Luna lui expliquaient ce qui se passait à Poudlard, Ginny fit léviter le corps de Blaise jusqu'à un lit.

Neville s'approcha et posa la petite sur le lit voisin. Il expliqua à Ginny qu'elle devait veiller sur elle car lui et Luna irait de nouveau à Pré-Au-Lard pour rapatrier les blessés ici. Ginny acquiesça en se disant qu'elle pourrait veiller sur Blaise et la petite tout en aidant l'infirmière. Cette dernière s'approchait d'ailleurs pour vouloir ausculter le cas du jeune homme et Ginny lui expliqua tout. L'infirmière eut un visage désolé et expliqua à la jeune fille que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre les jeunes hommes. Ginny s'assit sur le lit de Blaise et lui prit la main, profitant du calme de l'infirmerie avant qu'arrive les premiers blessés.

Voldemort se réjouissait. Il avait enfin devant lui Harry Potter, à sa merci, entouré de 5 Mangemorts. Pourtant sa joie n'était pas total. Ils venaient à peine d'apparaître devant lui que quelque chose clochait. Il scruta plus intensément le groupe d'homme et vit qu'en fait trois autres étudiants s'accrochaient aux Mangemorts. Il hurla de rage.

- Laisse moi Potter ! Et tuer les trois autres !

Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent et Harry se retrouva seul face au Lord Noir, tandis que ses amis ripostaient contre les Mangemorts, rejoints immédiatement par les quelques autres Mangemorts présents dans la salle au côté de Voldemort. La bataille faisait rage. Tous les Mangemorts présents s'étaient jetés contre les trois adolescents et Voldemort s'acharnait contre Harry, lançant des sorts de plus en plus puissants, et surtout de plus en plus dangereux. Le combat était quand même assez équilibré.

Les Mangemorts quant à eux, gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Soudain un cri retentit dans toute la pièce. Un cri de pure douleur. Voldemort hurla de rire et le sang du Survivant ne fit qu'un tour. Il pointa sa baguette droit sur le Lord et hurla le sort mortel si fort que tous les combats cessèrent. Le sort de couleur verte frappa le mage noir de plein fouet et son rire cessa aussi net tandis que la vie le quittait pour toujours. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre la phrase d'Harry que ce dernier prononça froidement « Ca, c'est pour avoir osé faire du mal à Drago ».

Tous les Mangemorts encore présents prirent peur à la mort de leur maître et s'enfuirent dans le manoir de feu Voldemort. Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas et se précipita vers Drago toujours à terre.

- Drago ! Tout va bien ?

- Ou...Oui, répondit-il le souffle court. Jus...Juste un Dol...oris.

Ne suivant que son instinct et son soulagement, Harry serra fort le jeune homme blond dans ses bras de peur de le perdre. Il leva la tête et vérifia que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient rien et leur sourit.

- Tout est fini maintenant...

- Non Harry..., il y a encore tous ceux qui se battent à Pré-Au-Lard et aucun des Mangemorts ne cessera le combat tant qu'ils ne sauront pas que Tu-Sais-Qui est mort.

- Et puis..., il y a ... Blaise...

- Chut... Reprend ton souffle. Tu as raison Hermione, répondit Harry tenant toujours Drago dans ses bras. Vous deux, dit-il en pointant ses deux meilleurs amis, vous transplaner avec Drago devant les grilles de Poudlard et vous l'emmenez à l'infirmerie pour qu'il soit soigné. Moi je transplane à Pré-Au-Lard emmenant le corps de Voldemort pour faire cesser tous les combats.

Tous acquiescèrent et Harry confia Drago aux deux Gryffondors. Il se pencha ensuite et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

- Allez-y maintenant.

- Attend...

- Quoi ?

- Protego amore..., murmura Drago en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quel était ce sort que le blond sombra dans l'inconscience et qu'Hermione, le sourire au lèvre donna le signal à Ron et que les trois étudiants transplanèrent.

Ron, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard en même temps que tous les professeurs.

- Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Miss Granger qu'est-il arrivé à Mr Malefoy?

- Il a subit un Doloris assez puissant et a utiliser ses dernières forces pour protéger Harry.

- Protéger Mr Potter ?

- Oui, avec le sort de Protego amore.

Le professseur MacGonagall fut très surpris et son incompréhension se lut sur son visage. Après un petit moment, elle sourit et ordonna aux deux Gryffondors de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard, après avoir organiser la protection des élèves présents aux châteaux par les professeurs. Ron sourit à son professeur et l'informa :

- Professeur, vous n'êtes pas obligée. La guerre est finie. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort de la main d'Harry et tous les combats à Pré-Au-Lard vont bientôt cesser.

- Que dites vous ? !

- La vérité professeur. Vous feriez mieux de prévenir les aurors pour capturer le plus de Mangemort.

- Bien je vous fais confiance tous les deux. Allez à l'infirmerie. Vous autres, chers collègues, rentrez au château pour rassurer les plus jeunes. Je m'en vais de ce pas voir ce qui se passe à Pré-Au-Lard...

Et tous les personnes présentes devant les grilles de Poudlard s'en allèrent, chacun dans la direction qu'il devait prendre.

Dumbledore arriva en plein milieu des combats de Pré-Au-Lard et eut juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier avant que sort ne le frappe. Une onde d'inquiétude et de tristesse passe dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le carnage qui avait été fait dans ce village et qu'il pensa aux élèves présents. Il s'apprêta à mettre le plus de monde en sécurité quand le Survivant apparut devant lui tenant un corps dans ses bras.

Il se leva alors et fit un léger sourire au sorcier en face de lui. Il prononça alors distinctement un Sonorus en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge et sa voix put s'entendre dans tout le village lorsqu'il parla d'une voix claire et puissante.

- Cessez tout combat. La guerre est finie. Voldemort est mort de ma baguette. Voici son corps.

Tous les combats cessèrent instantanément et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Harry souleva alors le corps qu'il tenait entre les mains et tous purent voir le corps de Voldemort sans vie. Un cri de rage s'éleva soudain de la foule et un sort de couleur verte fila droit vers le Survivant qui ne put l'éviter.

Le professeur MacGonagall ne put que voir en arrivant un bouclier invisible absorber le sort mortel laissant le Survivant toujours en vie et debout, comme si le sort n'avait jamais été lançai. Parmi tous les regard surpris, seul trois personnes eurent un franc sourire et deux yeux émeraudes pétillèrent de joie, murmurant un merci inaudible.

Personne n'eut le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'une trentaine d'aurors, prévenus par le professeur de Métamorphose en chemin, transplanaient à Pré-Au-Lard et immobilisaient les partisans de Voldemort. Harry laissa tomber le corps qu'il tenait toujours en l'air et tomba sur le sol inconscient sous le coup des émotions.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière bataille. Depuis ce jour, Harry et Drago s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et s'étaient donnés corps et âme pour sauver Blaise. Grâce à la potion de l'infirmière qui réparait les dommages causés par les vers, celui-ci pouvait rester en vie mais ne sortait pas de son état d'inconscience qui inquiétait de plus en plus la jeune rouquine.

La vie avait repris son cours dans le monde sorcier et tous louaient le Survivant qui s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard tout comme Drago, après avoir repris des forces. Ron et Hermione, tout comme Neville et Luna, avaient profité de l'attente auprès de leurs amis pour se rapprocher et sortaient à présents ensemble.

La jeune fille que Drago avait sauvé s'appelait en réalité Maya et ses parents avaient été tués durant l'attaque. Pendant ses deux mois, Harry et Drago avaient entamer une procédure d'adoption car la jeune fille ne quittait plus d'une semelle le blond et s'était pris d'affection pour le brun.

En ce jour de juin, les faibles rayons de soleil passaient à travers les épais rideaux du dortoir des Gryffondors. Harry se réveilla doucement, mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil. Il était 6h23. Il se leva d'un bond et fila à la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit du dortoirs et fila à l'infirmerie. Quand il poussa la porte, deux regard, l'un gris et l'autre noisette, se posèrent sur lui.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi?

- Très bien et toi?; répondit Harry en s'approchant du Serpentard et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Super ! Aujourd'hui, en ce 28 juin, nous allons enfin pouvoir admirer mes talents en potions...

Les trois jeunes gens pouffèrent de rire. En effet, aujourd'hui était le jour où la potion qui tuerait les vers présents dans le corps de Blaise était enfin prête. Grâce aux efforts du blond et à l'argent mis en communs des familles Malefoy et Potter, ils avaient réussi à acheter les ingrédients, même les plus rares, et fabriquer la potion si délicate. Ginny Weasley et Drago Malefoy n'attendaient que le brun pour administrer le breuvage à leur ami.

Le blond saisit une louche de la mixture d'une couleur argenté et remplit un verre avec. Dès que celui-ci fut plein, il le tendit à la jeune Weasley qui le pris d'une main tremblante. Le blond se rapprocha alors du brun qui le pris dans ses bras, l'enlaçant par l'arrière. Ginny s'approcha du lit du malade et lui fit boire l'intégralité du verre. Tous trois attendirent avec impatience le réveil du Serpentard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous l'œil inquiet des trois autres, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant la jeune fille. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle lui tendit un autre verre qu'il but en entier, malgré la légère grimace qu'il fit. Cette potion allait réparer une dernière fois les dommages causés et le Serpentard serait de nouveau en pleine santé. Drago était confiant. S'il s'était réveillé, c'est que tous les vers étaient détruits.

Le jeune blond embrassa tendrement son petit ami, tandis que le second Serpentard murmurait faiblement d'une voix rauque le prénom de la jeune fille qui lui sauta au cou, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !

- Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi idiot !, répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant d'un baiser passionné.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est la fin ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu. Pour tout commentaire, critique (constructive de préférence), ou signalisation de fautes (que j'ai essayé de supprimées), n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je répondrais dès que je le peux.


End file.
